


IN THE BOTTLE

by CHENZHONG



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHENZHONG/pseuds/CHENZHONG
Summary: 涉及非自愿性性交及主要角色“死亡”，不是甜饼，大致沿袭原著设定，老万黑化。





	IN THE BOTTLE

楔子  
Charles就这么盯着他面前的瓶子愣神，瓶中的气泡不停上浮渐渐扩大直至水面后破裂像极命运与世事变迁。他伸出苍白的手一遍又一遍抚摸描摹瓶子的轮廓仿佛面对命运时虽不能改变却试图做出干涉与抗争的举动，他也只能徒劳的上下摸索，终究也感知不到哪怕是一个片刻的温度。

“Charles,一切都准备好了。”Hank站在门口善意地提醒。

“应该是我们都准备好了。”Charles略显疲态的面容还是拼命挤出落日余晖般安抚人的微笑

Charles缓慢起身，极其艰难的把视线从瓶子挪开然后不可控的颤动了弧度优美的睫毛，最终他整理好自己妥帖的过膝风衣离去。

瓶子突兀地立在洁净的实验室桌面中央，倘若它具有思想定是将情感注入了看似忠于职守的矗立，只可惜它不过是一种载体，其承载的物品始终决定其价值。在一片不近人情的白光线中“砰”的一声瓶子破碎玻璃碎片溅地，那叮咚的敲击不过是生命终结过程中的哀转的低吟，却又是叮咚的命运交响曲。

尽管有心理准备Charles仍是被吓了一跳，不过他定了定神有那么一瞬为自己身体的改变而感慨，他以为他会回头再看看瓶子一眼，其实他没有。

“This is the end.”Charles呢喃着

来到了室外，朔风怒号，凛冬已至与满目疮痍。

Charles裹紧了围巾：

”At last but not least,this is my world.”

他快步朝等着他的Hank走去。

Charles知道Erik再也不会被眩晕困扰了，而他会与Magneto走完剩下的路。

 

（一）  
Erik站在镜子前整理自己的服装，修身的西装贴合着他完美的身形，他从未在意自己的外表，只是今天他要赴约。关于那个人，那个Charles Xavier的最后约定就在今天。难得的没有用能力使自己更快到达目的地，他选择了乘坐公共交通出行，逆着匆忙前往市中心工作的人群，在他眼里这些碌碌无为的普通人不过是这个社会运转的齿轮，无关紧要还注定只能被囚困于现实。是啊，被囚困于现实，那么现在Erik自己是否被某种东西束缚着？Erik胡乱思索着。

跨过Xavier大宅的门，Erik觉得自己的仿佛受到暴击一般的头晕目眩，最近越来越频繁了，他甚至能感知到大地地震动并确信这百分百不是自己的幻觉，没人会关心这些细节，他是领袖，除了战略指导与命令他无需和身边的人有任何繁复交流。他就这么坚持着，仿佛行走于厄里斯魔镜的幻境，没什么不同，他来此赴约某种意义上和踏入幻境又有什么不同呢？还不是心知肚明却内心排斥和抗拒始终不愿面对的另一种真实。

“Charles Xavier 伟大的X教授的不幸逝世对任何人而言都是巨大的打击，无论是作为牛津教授的那个神采奕奕的遗传学王子还是作为那个给人无限博爱智慧引领变种人的X教授，他的一生任何一个时间节点上都如此无懈可击。我们怀着沉重的心情在此举行Xavier先生的葬礼，让我们永远铭记这位在生命最后一刻还在为保护变种人，为变种人争取更公正更友善的社会环境的领袖，亲爱的Xavier先生， X教授，我们在此在心里永远怀念您……”

Erik站在墓地旁的树木里木然地注视着一切，就好像愚蠢的试图用树木的阴影来掩盖内心的阴霾。所有人都无比伤痛，与小说中常见的桥段不同，没有寒风凌烈没有暴雨磅礴，只有那无处安放的张皇与绵延无尽的叹息。所以这就是结束了，Charles究竟还是终此一生成为了那个与Erik纠缠不清的存在。牧师的悼词了无新意，苍白的文字怎么能记录下那个精彩灵魂的伟大与独特，那抹世间最为璀璨的色彩又怎么甘愿在悲伤中被逐渐忘却已至被抹去？愚蠢至极,Erik此刻稍显迟钝的大脑驳斥着。人已散去，Erik踩灭脚下的烟头在拾起来用手帕包好放到口袋里，小心翼翼地展现着此刻的庄重，即使Charles不会再批评他恣意破坏草坪。慢慢地靠近墓碑，并没有太多人注意到他的前来。这只是他生命中失去的另一个生命而已，他习惯于死亡带来的痛苦，所以这不过是又一次痛彻心扉而又同于以往的循环。Erik的心毕竟也还是凡人之心，创伤——生长——结痂不停地循环，那么他的归宿在哪里？他得到的不过是用瘢痕组织遮掩看起来更为坚硬的心脏，至少也足够坚韧不会破碎。Erik扫去墓碑上的灰尘，至少是他认为目光所及的灰尘，在上面放置了一束满天星和一枚白色的King——这是一份见证关于那亘古不变岁月中他固执坚持认为的只要拿走象棋的棋子他们的情感就还再有纠葛所作出的努力，原来到头来都是幻梦一场。

Erik缓步离去，这大概是他对于自己习惯性失去的命运最后的妥协，他会一直活下去，一直坚持活下去，用所有的竭尽全力演示他的苟延残喘去逃避他的脆弱不堪，直至完成他未竟的使命。变种人的生存境遇不会因此而变得仁慈，他有理由相信如若不是这个高于一切的信仰他随时可以被摧毁。

Erik Lehnsherr，一位更为声名远播的变种人领袖今日告别了他的对手亦或是队友Charles Xavier，目前无法得知他是否告别且失去了其余东西。

Erik回到自己位于城外的大宅，走到某个房间里正囚禁着一个戴着项圈的瘦弱男子身边，被囚禁的人全身裸体大腿敞开地被绳索束缚着，尽管身上除了阴茎环外并没有任何其余古怪稀奇的道具，但这不禁让人联想到这位男子会是领袖Erik的……性奴？男子身上靠近胸口的地方不时有电流激发并且噼啪作响，似乎察觉到温暖气息的靠近，他睁开那双因为困顿稍事休息的眼睛，蓝的有些失真了，可好像还差些什么真正关于灵魂的灵气。

“Master，欢迎您回来。”

Erik是感受到那抹微笑了，吹拂过的永久冻原的偶然微风也察觉不出冰层细微的变化。随后男子迅速进入昏迷状态，Erik耐心的亲手解下将他吊起的铁链，将他的身躯抱起修补好他心脏处的伤口，最后将男子放入被褥间并选择与他一同沉睡。

如果现实没有选择，但人们至少有选择短暂逃避的权利。Erik逐渐放松身心拥覆着另一片温暖沉沉睡去。

不该是这样的，那个男子怎么会有一张和Charles一样的脸，Erik第一次见到他的时候却很快就接受了这个事实。无所谓的，得到Charles的任何一部分都是命运对他的恩赐，他的外观，他的躯体以及他的灵魂。Erik对失去基本免疫不代表他对得到了无兴趣。

他得到他的Charles了，自那以后。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 满天星花语：思念、清纯、梦境、真心喜欢、配角，但不可缺


End file.
